


Exhausted

by Sirius_Whisk_Ers



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, No Plot, Plotless Fluff, Sanders Sides - Freeform, calm, polyam - Freeform, polyamorous, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Whisk_Ers/pseuds/Sirius_Whisk_Ers
Summary: Plot-less LAMP fluff.





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> This work is roughly based off some art on tumblr by @/voidsides so go check that out & send love to the artist.

Logan peered over his shoulder as he heard an elongated yawn from behind him. There sat a drained-looking Virgil, determined to keep his eyelids from drooping. 

“It's late, Virgil. Are you sure you don't want to sleep?” Virgil nodded but let out a second yawn which didn't help his case. Logan stifled one himself. 

“They won't be too long now, will they? Roman promised they wouldn't be.” Virgil sounded hopeful and more as if he was reassuring himself more than anything else. 

“That is true, but you know what those trips can be like. Roman and Patton often get carried away. I’m sure they won't mind if we don't both stay awake until they arrive.” 

“I want to wait up! You on the other hand, Logan—”

“I will be just—” but he was cut off by his own yawn, “—fine.” 

 

They sighed simultaneously.

“Looks like we’ll be staying up a little longer, then.”

Before they could say anything else, they heard two very familiar voices. 

 

Roman burst into the room with a flair.

“We’re home, my loves! No need to fear any longer.” He was promptly hushed by his giggling accomplice.

“They're probably sleeping, Ro,” Patton reminded him, before entering the room himself. 

“If we were before then we wouldn't be any more,” Virgil sneered. 

“Why are you not asleep?” Patton enquired, flashing a worried expression at the exhausted-looking Logan and Virgil, who promptly gazed at each other uneasily. 

“I wanted to wait for you guys. It's much easier to sleep knowing that you’re safe,” confessed Virgil. Patton cooed and Roman smiled fondly before Logan spoke for himself.

“I knew that your excursions can become rather lengthy so I decided to give Virgil some company.” He turned to face Virgil. “I couldn't have you waiting here all alone, could I?” Logan received a bashful smile as the other stumbled for words. 

 

“That being said,” continued the taller man, “I think—I  _ know _ — that the four of us will benefit from getting some sleep soon.” The three others nodded in agreement, if a little reluctantly in Roman’s case. 

 

~

 

Logan was the first into the bedroom. He lay back and let his eyelids shut for time in—he didn't dare wonder how long. He let his muscles unclench and all the burdens of his mind dissipate. After no more than a few moments, there was a clatter and the sound of relatively speedy footsteps. The mattress sagged a little as Patton eagerly clambered across it to join Logan. He extended an arm and wrapped it slowly around his arm around his boyfriend's waist which received a contented hum from Patton. 

 

With an arm draped over his chest, Logan realised that he would have to keep on his tie or else shift where Patton had gotten comfortable. As if mind-reading was a fathomable reality, a soft pair of hands began to tug at the knot. Logan peered to his left and saw Virgil standing above them and slowly un-tying his necktie. Pulling the silk length from its place, Virgil smiled fondly at the two before him. Curious to what was happening, Patton lifted his head from Logan’s shoulder. He then shuffled upwards so he could nuzzle up to the other’s face. 

“Need some help there, guys?” Virgil laughed upon watching two of his boyfriends simultaneously forget that they were wearing glasses. He was extra careful to not prod either of them with the arms of the glasses as he slipped them off. Logan offered his hand to Virgil, who gladly took it before perching on the edge and sliding closer to the other two. Hesitantly, he pulled himself over Logan to rest his head on his stomach. 

 

Finally, Roman slumped into the bedroom, drooping onto the mattress and landing facing the ceiling using Patton and Virgil as a pillow. Logan's heart felt full as he opened his eyes to see his three lovers drifting off whilst snuggled cosily against himself and each other. 


End file.
